The Hirogashi Diary
by lunnasakura
Summary: Kagome's mom puts her old diary in kagome's bag and kagome finds out some unknown facts about her and her family... like sota is only her half brother, and her mother has had three last names. Rated T for language
1. The Diary

The Hiragashi Diary?  
Chapter 1  
The Diary.  
Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once for this entire story... I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, just the plot and a select few character that came out of my head.

Kagome was sitting in her room waiting for her bag to be packed by her mother. Normally Kagome would pack it herself, but for some odd reason her mom had insisted in packing it for her. Kagome had a strange feelling that her mother had something she needed to tell her but she couldnt figure out what.

Mrs. Hirogashi sat there looking at a small diary that had things writen all over it... things such as I love you, Zeek, or I love you my little Lilee.she huged it close, before putting in her daughters bag and leaving all the school books under 'her' bed. Poor Kagome worked her butt off trying to keep up with school and collect all the shards from the past, so she had decided to do Kagome's homework for her. She would only allow Kagome to have 'her' old diary from when 'she' was Kag's age. There were somethings that Kagome needed to read in it. She had held some many secrets from her beloved daughter. From this point on she was bound to let Kagome know everything about 'her' past. "I love you, sweetie. I think it is time you know this..." Mrs. Hirogashi whispered quitely to herself as she zipped up Kag's bag.

"Did you say something mom?"

Mrs. Hirogashi, or Lee as everybody close called her, whirled around and came face to face with her daughter, "Oh, no I didn't."

"Oh, well is my bag packed yet, I need to hurry, I'm late and you know how impatient he is when I'm late." Kagome said smiling brightly to her mom.

"Yeah, it's ready. Go ahead and take it... and you be super careful, you hear."

Kagome nodded as she picked up her bag, not noticing it was lighter than normal. "Bye mom,I love you." She said as she kissed her mom good bye on the check.

As kagome ran out the door grandpa came in. "_He_" just called. Have you told her yet?"

"No, but I put my diary in her bag so she'll know when she gets back."

"He wants to see her. He says he has a right." Grandpa said looking rather angery.

"I know, it's just to soon. Next time _he_ calles tell him she went to visit a friend in america and wont be back for a couple of weeks." Nodding grandpa left looking rather angery. (I know that you all are all wandering who he is but you'll just have to wait)

Kagome started tocrawl out of the well, whensomeone grabbed her and jumped out of the well with her, "Where the Hell have you been?"

"SorryInuyasha, my momwanted to back my bag." she said as she pointed to the bag on the ground.It look a lot smaller than usual.

"Maybe she should pack it more often." Kagome looked at him questionally. "It looks smaller you dits."

Kagome looked at the bag, "Come to think of it, it was easier to pick up..." Kagome reachedinto the bag to make sure that everything was in there, finding that she was missing all her school books, all she had was a first aid kit, a bunch of clothes, her sleeping bag, some food, and...a small book? "What's this?" she said pulling outthe small diary.

"I love you, lee. I love you, tooZeekHirogashi." Kagome read the front of the diary.

"Isn'tyour last name Hirogashi?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagomenodded looking at the small diary. Sheslowlly opened the book to thefirst page.

_"To My Best Friend, and new sister, Lee. Love Yuka and Mama Kagome_."Inuyasha looked atKagome.

"That's your name." Inuyasha pointed out.(No duh, We have a real thinker here!)

"It was also my Grans name... my mom and dad named me after her." Kagome said staring at the words inshock, well mainly atbest friend and new sister.

Kagome flipped to the next page and began to read out load.

_June 14, 1981,  
__Dear Diary,  
'Love Stinks' or at least that's what they say, but as you know people have their own opinion. Take me for example, I use to think love was just, you know, blind, and stupid. Now, I know that I was wrong, love stinks! What, you want to know who Iam? Well, my name is Lee Damu. I'mnineteenyears old and alone in the world. My perants kicked me out, guesswhy,yeah that'sright I'm pregnant... my boyfriend, the father of the baby, he also abandond me, he said "I was only with you cause you were a tiger in bed! I don't need a baby right now!" Then a week after my family abandond me... they died... in a car reck... funny, isn't it, how the worst thing that can happen to you can get worse.  
Well, I never got a chance to make up with my family. You want to know something though, my best friend Yuka, well her and her mom, Kagome, are letting me stay with them. So thankfully I'm not homeless. Thanks for listening to me._

_Lee  
Damu_

Kagome looked up from the diary, a tear ran down he check, Inuyasha just stood there. He didnto know what to do, what could he do. Kagome had just found out that her father hadn't been her real father, Sota was only her half brother, and that her mother had lied to her for the past 15 years. Suddenly th diary hit the ground and Kagome fainted. Inuyasha rush and caught her, then picked up her bag and the diary and headed Keade's hut.

* * *

Kagome awoke in her sleeping bag with Inuyasha hunched over right next to her, obviouly asleep. All she could remember was reading the... that... well the diary. She, she was a mistake. 'I don't understand...why didn't she tell me?' Kagome thought looking away from Inuyasha to the ceiling. A single tear ran down her check.

Suddenly, Inuyasha smelled fresh tears... he had been sleeping lightly when he smelled _"her"_ tears. Looking up he saw the said tear run down her face. Slowly he wiped the tear off with one of his claws. Kagome jerked her head and looked at him in shock. "You're awake?" she asked quietly.

"Hey, I think that's my line." He said. "Don't ever do that to me agian, do you hear me." He said, Kagome just nodded.

"Inuyasha, do think a was a mistake?" she asked softly looking away from him.

"You, a mistake? No, the gods let her get pregnant with you for a reason. I'm thankful they did, too. I don't think she thought of you as a mistake either, do you hear me. You weren't a mistake, you just weren't planned." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

She nodded, that was exactly what she needed to hear. "I think... I think I want to read more." She looked at the small diary sitting next to her. "She must have given it to me for a reason." She slowly picked it up. She took a deep breathe and began to read aloud so Inuyasha could hear what she was reading,

_June 21, 1981  
Dear Diary,_

* * *

Mwahahahaha I'm so evil, I love to leave people hanging. Lol. This story has a lot... and I mean a LOT of twist to it, so if you dont like twist then leave and DON'T come back, JK. R&R  
Lunna Sakura 


	2. June 21 July 28 and 29and September 15?

The Hirogashi Diary  
Chapter 2  
June 21 July 28 and 29and September 15?

She took a deep breathe and began to read aloud so Inuyasha could hear what she was reading,

_June 21, 1981  
Dear Diary,  
Sorry I didn't write sooner. I went to ge an ultrasound, and find ou what I'm having. They think it's a girl, so I'm going to name her after mama Kagome. We have also desided that I will take there last name, Tamaru. I'm never going to tell this baby about the Damu family. This is because I have a new family to take 'THEIR' spot, and that is Yuka and mama Kagome. I Love you guys._

_Lee  
Tamaru_

Kagome looked up from the entry at Inuyasha, "I still don't understand. Why didn't she ever tell me. Did she think she had to hide her past from me?"

Inuyasha shrugged, noone in their group had ever gone through anything like this, so all they could do was give Kagome a shoulder to cry on.

Meanwhile at the Hirogashi Shrine

"Michio, she is out of town. No she doesn't have a number you can reach her at. Why is it suddenly so important that you meet her?...Well,I'll have her call you... no, I really mean it when I say that there is no phone there... no the post office will not deliever mail there either. I cannot reveil the adress to you either. SHE'LL CALL YOU WHEN SHE GETS BACK! It will be two weeks tops! Thank you, bye!" Mrs. Hirogashi slammed the phone back onto its reicever.

"Mom, who was that?" Sota asked walking up to his mom.

"No one hunny, just one of your sisters friends." Sota looked as he wanted to say something else but just turned around and went into his room.

"Kagome, please hurry back with my diary, I don't think I can hold him off much longer." She said as she slumped down into a chair next to the phone.

The group had found a led on the shards not two days after Kagome had returned and, much to Inuyasha's displeasure, Kagome had kept her nose in her mothers diary the whole time. She bathed reading it, she ate while she read it, she even walked reading it. One night not five days into the jorney Kagome found a entry that she had insisted on reading to the group.

_July 28, 1981  
Dear Diary,  
I was out for a walk yeasterday, when this man came up to me. He told me I was pretty and asked me my name. Of course, i told him, then he asked me to tell him about myself. I told him that my perants were dead, that I was nineteen, and that I lived with my best friend Yuka and her mom. Then I told him that I was pregnant.I expected him to tell me "Oh, well have a nice day." or "What, oh, well have a great life." but instead he said, "Pregnant, but not married, right?" WhenI told him no, he started telling me things about himself, like his name was Zeek Hirogashi, he's 21, and he told me thinks he likes._

_Finally whenit started to get dark he asked me for my number. I was nervous when he asked, that is until he told me that he wanted to take me a nice restraunt then to the movies, so I cave it to him. He was so sweet. So now I'm lying in bed. I wonder if he will really call me. I hope he does._

_Lee  
Tamaru_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome dumbly, "So, what's the big deal about that entry?" _'Wasn't Zeek her dad's name? Well I can't let her know I was listening the other day.'_

"Inuyasha, if you would pay more attention to Kagome, you would know that her _'father's'_ name was Zeek. I think what she was saying is that she thinks this is her mother's second husband, the man that she thought was her father. Am I right, Kagome-chan?" Sango said looking coldly at Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, "Exactly, I'm glad you were listening." Kagome looked at Inuyasha with sadness in her eyes. _'I wish he would pay more attention to what i say. Sometimes he acts like he loves me, but then he turns around and doesn't hear a word I say. Please Inuyasha, if you love me show it to me.'_

They all sat there in silence, while Kagome began to read some more to herself,

_July 29, 1981,  
Dear Diary,  
Zeek did call me... today, he said he wants to take me to this really fancy restraunt, then he wants to take me to see the movie Sailor-fuku to kikanju... I can't wait cause I heard that it was a great movie. I can't wait. Zater._

_Lee  
Tamaru_

Days went by and all Kagome would do was read the diary. The gang had found out that Zeek would take her mother out every night and that they had kissed on the sixth date. They also found out that Kag's mom thought Zeek was hiding something and that she knew that if it was important that he would tell her when he was ready.

"I think I'm in love..." Kagome read aloud to herself. "My mom seems to be more happy in every entry she writes in here." and it was true because in each new entry her moms handwriting became nicer. "Oh, guys listen...

_September 15, 1981  
Dear Diary,  
He asked me to marry him... I was overwhelemed. He tooke me to the nicest restraunt possible, then he got down on one knee and said, "Lee, I know we haven't known each other but a few months but, I love you and I want that baby to be mine... even if she isn't. Lee marry me." The next thing I know I have burst into tears. Of course I said_ _the fact that he wants my baby to be his was just shocking... you know? He wants to get married before little Kagome is born, so we're going to set the date tomarrow! I can't wait. I love you, Zeek!_

_Lee  
Tamaru_

* * *

Okay all down that is all that is for this chappie... R&R thank you. 


	3. Sorry Sorry Sorry

Ok I know that this isnt a chappie but i just wanted to let you know that im having a really big writers block w/ all my stories ,( I know Im sorry also i was wondering... is kagome's birthday? This is need to know fact so i can continue this storie soo if you know i would really like that Thanks a bunch

Lunna Sakura  
A.K.A  
Halfpint


End file.
